Best and Worst Birthday
by Atsuko Yuuki
Summary: Pada malam setelah Super Junior mengadakan pesta, Sungmin mendapat segudang kesialan sampai keesokan harinya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Lets Check..


Annyeong.. Yumi a.k.a Lhia bawain ff spesial Sungmin Oppa birthday~~^

Ini First FF yang saya publish^~

Semoga kalian suka.. Kkk~~^

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE FOR KYUMIN, TYPO(S), ABSURD, BAHASA SULIT DIMENGERTI, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, SULIT MENDAPAT FEEL-NYA .EL.**

Happy Reading and Don't forget to Review~~^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorm Super Junior hari ini nampak ramai sekali. Banyak kerabat dekat para members yang datang ke pesta kecil-kecilan itu. Semua yang berada disana sangat bahagia sekali, bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga yang jarang mereka temui selama melaksanakan 'Konser SS5' .

"Mari kita buka acara ini dengan bersulang bersama" kata Eunhyuk mewakili semua orang disana.

TING TING TING. Suara dentingan gelas itu terdengar mendominasi ruangan saat ini.

"Haahh.. aku bahagia sekali" kata Sungmin seraya menggait lengan sang namjachingu.

"Ne chagi, aku juga senang. Tapi yang membuatku sedih adalah karena tidak semua member yang menikmati semua ini." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak apa Kyu, pada suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu."

'Ah, senyumannya membuatku selalu damai.'

"Annyeong hyungdeul." Terlihat Sungjin bersama sang istri menghampiri KyuMin, lalu duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan KyuMin.

"Aigoo.. yang baru saja menikah. Wahh.. tak kusangka dongsarng kecil-ku mendahuluiku untuk menikah" canda Sungmin.

"iish, kau ini hyung. Aku bukan dongsaeng kecilmu lagi. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Bahkan lebih dewasa daripada kau! Hha."

Satu-satunya yeoja disana hanya tersenyum.

"Makanya cepatlah menyusul Oppa, kau lagi Kyu Oppa, kapan kau akan melamar kakak iparku yang manis ini?" Minhyun mengatakan dengan nada menggoda.

"Yah sebenarnya mauku begitu, langsung kunikahi saja, itu lebih baik bukan. Tapi dia pasti akan menolakku." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"ishh.. Kyuu.. jangan mulai lagi" Oh Tuhan, lihatlah wajah merajuknya itu, bibir yang mengerucut itu. Tak sungkan-sungkan, Kyuhyun langsung mencium-melumat bibir shape M tersebut.

"Yak! Dasar mesum kau" umpat Sungjin.

"Sepeerti kau tidak saja, chagi" Minhyun mengerling.

"Apa kau ingin juga, yeobo?" Sungjin menyeringai. 'ishh'

Sungjin menarik wanita itu ke kamar tamu yang memang disiapkan untuk Sungjin dan Minhyun karena malam ini mereka akan menginap disini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja asik berciuman tak memperdulikan seorang yeoja paruh baya itu tengah menuju kearah mereka dengan wajah yang dipenuhi amarah.

PLETAK "YAK!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, awalnya memandang marah kepada sang pelaku pemukul kepala itu, namun ia langsung beringsut takut.

"Eo..mm..aa hehe " gagapnya lalu tersenyum. Nampak seperti orang bodoh kau Cho!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho, aku tau kau memang mesum. Tapi apa harus diumbar seperti ini, eoh? Dasar tidak tau malu!"

Dan lihatlah, Cho Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meringis dan dua jarinya membentuk pose 'peace'.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesta itu-pun selesai.

Semua orang –keluarga members- sudah pulang kecuali pasangan pengantin baru itu. Ck!

Sekarang sudah sangat malam. Yah sekarang sudah pukul 01.00 a.m .

Namun entah kenapa sejak tadi Sungmin tidak bisa terlelap. Dia mengajak Kyuhyun bermaim game. Yah meskipun akhirnya ia kalah. Karena ia juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun malah tertidur saking mengantuk dan lelah karena telah mendapat patuah dari sang Eomma.

Sungmin berjalan kearah dapur. Bingung harus melakukan apa, dia-pun mengambil wine di dalam lemari khusus penyimpanan wine itu.

_"Chateau Valandraud Saint Emillion_" dia tersenyum seraya mengambil gelas yang tak jauh dari sana.

Dilain tempat

Yeoja yang sedang asik tertidur itu terusik dengan getar hp yang berasal dari ponselnya. Yeoja itu pun terbangun. Melihat pesan masuk yang baru saja diterimanya.

**From : Xxx**

**'Dia berada di dapur. Bergegaslah.'**

'Aku datang.'

Yeoja itu segera beranjak setelah merapikan pakaiannya.

Dia mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur. Dilihatnya seorang yang sedang asik dengan wine-nya. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika ada yang menuju kearahnya.

"Oppa.." yeoja itu seraya mendekati namja itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pemanggil.

"Eoh, Hyunnie? Belum tidur?" tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Eumm, belum Oppa. Aku sedang sebal."

"waeyo? Apa gara-gara adik-ku itu?"

"Ne.. Aku 'menginginkan'nya tapi ia menolakku. Alasannya karena kita sedang berada disini. Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Bahkan sekarang ini masa suburku. Kau tau kan Oppa, aku ingin segera memiliki anak.." Minhyun menunduk.

Heran kenapa Minhyun bicara se-frontal ini kepada Sungmin? Hhah.. Mereka sudah sangat dekat kawan. Bahkan sebelum Minhyun kenal Sungjin. Saat Minhyun Senior High School ia setingkat dengan Sungmin dan mereka menjadi sahabat. Kenapa memanggil Oppa? Karena Minhyun merupakan siswi akselerasi. Jelas kan?

"Haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja Minhyun-ah. Tentu saja Sungjin menolak. Kau tau sendiri bukan kalau dia itu orang yang sangat menghargai dan tidak suka mengganggu orang meskipun itu hyungnya sendiri?"

"Euumh. Ne itu benar. Tapi aku sangat menginginkannya oppa.."

"Yak! Kau ini mesum sekali. oh tuhan, kasian adik-ku yang polos mendapat istri yang amat mesum ini. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu dulu untuk tidak berdekatan gadis China mesum itu! Jadinya seperti ini kan." Sungmin berkata dengan nada berlebihan.

"hehe. Tak apalah Oppa, itu juga menjadi pelajaran untukku. Haha.. apalagi saat ia menunjukkan vidio yadong itu. Aakhh.. saat benda itu ma.."

"STOP! Berhenti membicarakan hal itu padaku, Lee Minhyun!" Haha.. lihatlah wajah memerah Sungmin saat ini.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali haha.." Minhyun senang sekali menggoda Oppa imutnya ini.

"Oppa.."

"Maukah kau memuaskanku barang sedikit saja? Kau tau aku sudah menahan ini dari tadi" Minhun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Kau rupanya sudah gila, Lee Minhyun. Sudah sana pergi. Aku akan tidur"

Belum sempat Sungmin beranjak, Minhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin Menempel pada tubuh Minhyun. Tangan Minhyun dikalungkan dileher Sungmin. Karena kerasnya tarikan Minhyun tadi, tangan Sungmin sampai melingkar dengan indahnya dipinggang Minhyun.

.

.

.

Sungjin tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula memunggungi Minyun –tadi- menjadi telentang.

'Minhyun kemana? Apa dia sedang didapur? Sebaiknya aku kesana.' Dan Sungjin pun melangkah kedapur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang –sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya- asik tidur itu, bangun karena merasa lapar.

"Minnie hyung kemana? Ahh.. pasti.. dapurr! Ukh, aku lapar sekali. Lebih baik aku kesana"

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya sehingga terkesan seperti dipeluk paksa oleh Sungmin.

"Hyung!" "Lee Sungmin" bentak kedua namja yang baru saja sampai dapur.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya.

Dua namja itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungjin, menatap marah kepada Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Lee Sungmin. Apakah kau sudah mengalihkan orientasi sex-mu hah? Kenapa kau masih saja mau berpacaran denganku hah? Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita jalang di bar-bar murahan itu?" Kilatan marah nampak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang semula putih pucat itu mendadak memerah sekarang.

"Kyunnie, ak, akuu ttakk.. tak berr makks uudd bee gi ttuu" perlu beberapa menit untuk Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat itu, saking gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Lee Sungmin-ssi" Cho Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Jika sudah memanggil dengan embel-embel –ssi pastilah ia tengah marah besar saat ini.

"Hyung.." kini Sungjin angkat bicara.

"Dongsaeng-ah.. ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. A ak akuu bisa jee jelass kan"

"Menjelaskan apa lagi, hyung.. semuanya sudah jelas. Kau memeluk istriku. Kau pasti yang telah mengajaknya kemari. Iyakan? Kau pengkhianat hyung!" Sungjin menarik Minhyun. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menangis.

"Hyunnie-ah, kenapa kau seperti ini terhadapku. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungjin sangat marah. Aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka besok" monolog Sungmin

Terlihat seorang dibalik dinding tengah menyeringai 'Maafkan aku..'

Keesokan harinya saat Sungmin baru saja bangun, ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun di kasur sebelahnya.

'kemana dia? Apa dia sedang ada jadwal? Eh, bukannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan semua member diliburkan? Lalu dia kemana?'

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia keluar dari kamar. Ia pergi ke arah dapur, tidak ada orang.

'Sungjjin dan Minhyun!' NIHIL.

'mungkin Ryowook?' NIHIL.

'HaeHyuk mungkin ada' NIHIL juga.

"Mereka ini kemana sih?" Sungmin kesal saat ini. Semua member bahkan Sungjin dan Minhyun tidak ada di dorm.

"Apa mereka mendadak ada jadwal? Tapi, kenapa Manager hyung tidak memberita... aahh, Manager hyung!"

Sungmin berlari ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas yang terletak antara bed-nya dan bed Kyuhyun.

Ia mencari nama sang manager, lalu menekan bulatan hijau itu.

'Nomor yang Anda tuju se..' Sungmin melempar Android itu dengan kesal.

"kemana perginya orang-orang ini?"

Sungmin mencoba keluar dorm, akan tetapi pintu sedang terkunci. Ia mencari kunci tak tak juga menemukannya. Ia frustasi sekarang. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal sekarang.

Bagaimana orang-orang bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm?

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar berulang kali.

itu sms dari semua member.

Dan isinya..

**_'Lee Sungmin, aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu'_**

**_'Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadap adik iparmu, hah'_**

**_'kau pengkhianat, Lee Sungmin!'_**

**_'kau sudah punya Kyuhyun, Ming. Dan Minhyun sudah menikah dengan adikmu. Kenapa kau malah berselingkuh dengan Minhyun. Kau melukai dua perasaan sekaligus. Kau sudah 'hebat' Lee Sungmin-ssi'_**

**_'Lee Sungmin, aku pikir kau uke yang baik dan setia terhadap terhadap seme-mu. Tapi kau malah berselingkuh dengan orang lain, aahh, ani.. bukan orang lain. Dia itu 'ADIK IPAR'MU, Lee Sungmin. Ck! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan'_**

Sungmin menonaktifkan ponselnya. Kemudian melepas baterai ponsel itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Dia mencoba meredam emosi dan rasa sakit dihatinya, tak beberapa lama kemudian, telepon yang ada di dorm berdering. Ia angkat dengan malas.

"Yeo..."

**_"Lee Sungmin! Ada apa dengan dirimu, hah! Apa kau patut menjadi kakak yang harus dihormati, hah! Kau menyakiti adikmu LEE Sungmin. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mau berselingkuh dengan Minhyun dan kau.."_**

"Appa! Ini tak seperti yang Appa pikirkan. Akuuu.."

**_"Diam Lee Sungmin. Beraninya kau memotong ucapan Appa-mu, hah! Aku muak denganmu Lee Sungmin. Aku kecewa denganmu. Aku tak sudi lagi memiliki anak sepertimu. Akan ku hapus namamu dari keluarga Lee dan jangan pernah memanggilku Appa, kau sekarang tak punya siapa-siapa. Ingat itu!"_**

PIP

Appa Sungmin, Lee Chun Wa memutuskan telepon itu secara sepihak.

"Hiks, kenapa didunia ini begitu kejam. Hiks hiks, itu semua bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci. Hiks hiks.. Appa, jangan seperti ini hiks hiks hiks.. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, hikss. ANDWEEEEEEEE"

Sungmin menangis meraung-raung. Biarlah jika ada orang yang akan marah pada dirinya. Berarti ia masih mempunyai orang yang mau bicara dengannya bukan? Yahh, meskipun hanya membentaknya –mungkin-

Hantinya sangat sakit, Sungjin, Kyuhyun, semua members bahkan keluarga-nya sangat membencinya. Lalu bagaimana ia menjalani hidup tanpa adanya orang yang ia sayangi?

Dengan Fans? Ia tak yakin kalau fans masih menerimanya dengan segenap hati setelah –mungkin- fans tau kelakuannya.

"Apa aku seburuk itu? Kenapa, hiks, kenapa?" Monolog Sungmin.

Apa masih ada orang yang masih perduli terhadapku? Mereka semua membenci-ku"

ia terdiam sendiri. Memikirkan siapa yang kira-kira masih percaya akan dirinya dan tidak akan membencinya.

"Ah, Minhyun."

Ia segera berlari ke kamar. Mengambil ponsel yang sempat tergeletak tak berguna dilantai itu.

Memasang kembali baterai yang sempat terlepas, lalu mengaktifkannya.

Baru saja diaktifkan, muncul sms dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

**_From : Xxx_**

**_"pergilah ke Pulau Jeju nanti jam 05.00. Jika kau mencari kunci, kuncinya ada di bawah pot bunga dekat pintu. jika kau tidak datang, aku akan menyuruh preman untuk menggeretmu kesini. Oh ya, kau tidak usah membawa apapun meskipun hanya ponsel. Dan masalah tiket aku sudah menitipkannya pada security dorm. 'kita' tunggu"_**

Kurang lebih seperti itulah sms yang ia terima dari orang yang 'sedikit' misterius itu. Sekarang masih pukul 01.00 AM.

"masih 4 jam lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Drrtt drrttt

**_From : Xxx_**

**_"yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bersabar. Hahaha"_**

Sungmin melongo. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Kenapa ia tau aku berbicara seperti itu. Menakutkan sekali.

3 jam kemudian.

Setelah ia memakai pakaian hangatnya, ia bergegas keluar dorm. Seperti yang 'Xxx' bilang kalau ia tidak boleh membawa apapun. Entah bagaimana caranya ia pergi ke stasiun setelah ini. Apa ia harus jalan kaki? Yang benar saja. Jarak dorm dan stasiun 13 km. Apa kau sanggup berjalan sejauh itu dalam waktu 1 jam?

Sebelum ia keluar dorm, ia meng-sms 'Xxx' guna menanyakan kendaraan apa yang akan ia naiki untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta. Dan jawabannya adalah.. **_"Itu bukan urusanku, Lee Sungmin. Itu masalahmu. Masalah sekecil itu saja kau tak bisa mengatasi. Ck!"_**

Menyebalkan bukan?

Puas dengan acara kesalnya, Sungmin segera keluar dorm dan menuju pos tempat security biasa berjaga. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memberkati Sungmin hari ini. Sesampainya ia di pos itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada disana. 'Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini. Rasanya ingin mati saja.' Batinnya.

Lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, ia melihat seseorang yang selalu merawat dorm selama ini, Hwang Tae Sun.

" Tae Sun-ah.." teriak Sungmin.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau para security itu kemana?"

"Oh, mereka pulang kampung. Baru tadi pagi mereka pulang. Ah, maaf.. aku harus membersihkan dorm"

Seketika itu juga baddan Sungmin melemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sebenarnya kenapa semua jadi sepertii ini? Apa salahnya?

"Ah, Sungmin bodoh. Seharusnya tadi kau meminjam uang Tae Sun untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta dan membeli tiket."

Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan indah miliknya. '04:45PM'

"WHAT ! 15 menit lagi, igooo.. aku harus bagaimana?"

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul 2 orang tinggi, berbadan tegap, berotot dan berpakaian serba hitam.

'apa ini preman yang kata 'Xxx' itu? Tapi kenapa lebih mirip dengan bodyguard? Eh,"

2 orang itu secara tiba-tiba menyeret Sungmin paksa.

"ternyata kau lebih suka di'kasari' Lee Sungmin." Kata salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, hah. Kau jangan macam-macam!" Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali melawan dengan kemampuan matrial art-nya itu. Tapi apa daya, 2 orang itu begitu kuat, dan tenaganya saat ini benar-benar lemas karena belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

"Santai saja, manis"

Sungmin dibawa ke stasiun kereta oleh 2 bodyguard itu. Kemana lagi? Memang itu kan tujuannya!

Namun yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah ia tak memakai masker, kacamata atau topi sebagai penyamarannya. Lihatlah, semua orang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penasaran.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

'Dia terlibat masalah apa sampai-sampai digeret-geret begitu?'

Dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terselip dihati orang yang melihat itu. Tapi mereka memilih diam dan melihat saja, mereka juga takut dengan bodyguard itu. Nah! Bahkan ada yang memotret adegan itu. Oh, kau pasti tau 'kan bagaimana malunya sang Bunny ini? Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menundukan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tak kuat dengan semua ini.

Sungmin beserta bodyguard itu telah memasuki kereta.

**_"duduk disini"_** perintah bodyguard garang.

Beberapa jam selama perjalanan, Sungmin gunakan untuk memikirkan peliknya masalah ini.

'Apa rahasia dibalik semua ini? Kemana semua member disaat aku mengalami seperti ini? Untuk apa dirinya disuruh untuk ke Pulau Jeju? Apa yang terjadi disana nanti? Apa aku akan di sandera? Diperkosa lalu dibunuh? Hiiii.. menyeramkan sekali jika itu harus terjadi' batinya.

10.00 PM waktu setempat.

Sungmin sudah sampai di villa yang menurutnya asing. Menurutnya ia tak pernah berkunjung ke vila ini.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar, disamping bed-mu nanti ada secarik kertas dan kau harus menuruti apa yang ada dikertas itu. Arasseo?" jelas bodyguard itu.

"Ne.."

Setidaknya Sungmin berterima kasih, karena 2 bodyguard itu tak se-menyeramkan dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia masuk ke vila itu. Setelah sampai kamar, ia menuju lemari. Mencari pakaian yang –mungkin- ada di lemari itu.

"Syukurlah ada pakaian. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, lalu menuruti kata bodyguard itu."

Lalu Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan ku rasa tidak perlu aada penjelasan selama sang Bunny mandi, Okay!

20 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggang sexy-nya itu.

ia memakai pakaian yang tersedia dilemari itu. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia tidur. Tapi ia teringat akan pesan sang bodyguard, mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya urung untuk menikmati kasur empuk yang sepertinya memanggilnya untuk tidur disana.

Sungmin mencari kertas yang dimaksud bodyguard tadi.

'ah, ini dia..'

Sungmin membuka kertas itu hati-hati, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Sreett..

**_'Hallo Sungmin-ah.. bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan bukan.. haha.. oh ya, kau telah membuka kertas ini, berarti kau harus melakukan semua hal yang aku tulis ini. Oke!_**

**_Setelah membaca ini, kau harus segera menuju hutan samping vila ini. Kau berjalan lurus saja dari arah vila, tenang saja, aku sudah memberi petunjuk dengan adanya panah disetiap pohon. Panah itu aka menunjukan dimana jalan yang harus kau tempu untuk sampai ketempat tujuan._**

**_Selamat berjuang, Sungmin-ah.. hhaha'_**

"Apa-apaan ini aku sangat lelah, apa aku harus melakukannya? Ah, lakukan saja.. agar aku bisa tenang."

Sungmin keluar dari villa dan berjalan kearah hutan sesuai apa yang dikatakan pada kertas tadi. Ia merinding.

Hutan ini gelap, bagaimana jika nanti ada binatang buas yang akan memakannya? Bagaimana jika...? bagaimana jika...? banyak spesikulasi yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin. Ia takut, sampai-sampai sekarang ia berkeringat dingin.

Samar-samar ia melihat panah pada sebua pohon yang besar. Ia berbelok sesuai dengan arah panah tersebut. Begitu seterusnya.

Satu setengah jam sudah ia berjalan. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30PM. 'Melelahkan sekali' batin Sungmin. Lalu sungmin dikagetgan dengan sebuah tenda berwarna pink yang bergambar Bunny berlumuran darah. Lagi-lagi ia merinding ketakutan.

"Hallo, hyung. Ahh.. akhirnya kau sudah sampai"

'seperti suara Sungjin. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin, tak mungkin ia tega melakukan ini padaku.' Batinnya.

Seorang namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sungmin muncul dari sebuah pohon besar yang berada dibelakang tenda. Posisi namja itu masih membelakangi Sungmin dan minimnya pencahayaan disana membuatnya sulit untuk mengenali siapa namja itu.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar.

"Hahaha.. santai saja Hyung" sosok itu membalikan badan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sungjin, sang adik berdiri disana dengan angkuhnya. Kedua tangan yang dilipat didada dan sedikit tersenyum miring pada Sungmin. Evil Sungjin.

"Ssung.. ssungjin!"

"Ya hyung. Ini aku! Lee Sungjin. Ups, aku muak memanggilmu hyung. Kau bukan hyung-ku"

"jaga bicaramu, Lee Sungjin! Apa maksudmu aku bukan hyung-mu hah! Apa karena masalah itu kau jadi marah kepadaku. Hanya maasalah sepele saja kau menganggapnya seperti ini. Bahkan sampai melakukan ini padaku, eoh! Kau keji Lee Sungjin"

"Masalah sepele kau bilang! Kau bilang SEPELE ! Hyung kau memeluk seorang yeoja yang jelas-jelas itu adalah istri-ku. Kau sudah punya Kyuhyun hyung! Tapi kenapa kau masih mau mengambil Minhyun dariku, hah! Apa seperti itu perilaku seorang hyung! Kau pengkhianat!"

"asal kau tau saja, yang memulai bukan aku, tapi istri-mu. Aku ingin meninggalkannya sendiri waktu itu. Tapi dia tiba-tiba menarikku lalu memelukku.."

"ohh ohh.. hebat kau ya! Sekarang kau malah menyalahkan Minhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah. Sadarlah. Aku dan Kyuhyun hyung sudah melihat jelas-jelas kau yang memeluk Minhyun. Kau memaksanya hyung. Kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku dan juga hati Kyuhyun hyung! Kau egois Lee Sungmin. Kau hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanmu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarmu"

Sungmin lebih memilih diam. Percuma bicara, adiknya ini takkan percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seraya duduk bersandar dipohon. Ia kesal sekaligus sedih. Kesal dengan sikap Sungjin dan sedih karena Sungjin tak lagi mempercayainya dan parahnya lagi tak menganggapnya sebagai hyung. Jika kau berada diposisi Sungmin, pastilah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Lama ia menunduk seperti itu, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada sekitarnya.

Duarrr duaarr duaarr

Tepat pada saat Sungmin mendongak, keadaan hutan menjadi terang. Lampu kerlap kerlip yang dipasang melingkar disetiap pohon, boneka bunny kecil yang digantung di ranting-ranting pohon dan berbagai hiasan lainnya. Dan juga kembang api yang dengan indahnya meramaikan langit.

Mata Sungmin ditutup kain hitam oleh seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang tubuh Sungmin. Ia memberi isyarat pada orang-orang yang berada disana untuk segera menampakkan diri.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.." orang yang menutup mata Sungmin tadi membuka kembali kain hitam yang digunakannya untuk menutup mata Sungmin.

"SSUURPRISEEEEEE..." Sungmin terkaget. Dilihatnya semua member kecuali Kyuhyun berbaris didepannya dengan membawa kue tart dengan lilin yang bertuliskan angka 29.

"ayo kita mulai, hana dul set..."

"Saeng-il Chukkae Hamnida.. Saeng-il Chukkae Hamnida.. Saranghaneun Lee Sungmin.. Saeng-il Chukkae Hamnida"

'tanggal berapa sekarang? Memang siapa yang ulang tahun? Eh, Lee Sungmin? Berarti aku yang ulang tahun? HAH.. dasar kurang ajar. Jadi mereka selama ini hanya mengerjaiku eoh?' geram Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin menatap horror satu persatu orang yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ditatap malah tak menghiraukan. Karena apa? Yah karena tatapan Sungmin tidak ada horrornya sama ekali dan malah terlihat imut.

"Sudah puas, hah?" bentak Sungmin.

Member yang mendengarkannya hanya tertawa terbahak. Setelah selesai dengan acara mari-terbahak-di-depan-Lee Sungmin- semua terdiam. Heechul maju menghampiri Sungmin, tersenyum setan sambil menatap manik mata Sungmin. Sungmin beringsut takut.

"Kau berani-beraninya membentak kami, huh. Cepat tiup lilin sekarang juga!" Heechul lalu menyodorkan tart-nya pada Sungmin. Sungmin meniupnya dengan takut. Dan lihatlah member lain yang tengah terkikik puas melihat adegan itu.

Selesai meniup milik HeeChul, Sungmin meniup lilin pada tart yang setiap member bawa.

"Aish.. kenapa kalian begitu banyak membawa kue eoh, 1 saja kan cukup. " dumelnya.

Satu persatu, member mengucapkan selamat pada Sungmin. Yang Sungmin heran adalah dimana Kyuhyun? Dan dimana adiknya itu?

Selesai meniup lilin-lilin itu, samar-samar Sungmin mendengar seorang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang namja paruh baya didampingi yeoja paruh baya.

"Eomma.. Aa.. pp.. aa.." Sungmin tergugup saat memanggil Appa-nya.

Appa Sungmin tersenyum hangat. Sayangnya Sungmin tak melihat itu karena ia menunduk, takut.

"Nae aegya.. mianhae.. jangan seperti ini, nak. Maafkan Appa ne?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ne Appa, gwenchana."

'yang penting Appa tidak marah seperti tadi' batin sungmin.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya. Dan jangan lupa make a wish" Appa Sungmin berucap dengan nada yang lembut. Yah memang begini cara bicaranya. Bukan seperti ditelepon itu.

"apa Appa tau dimana Sungjin sekarang? Apa dia benar-benar membenciku? Apaa.."

"Aku disini. Ck! Tak sampai satu jam bahkan kau sudah merindukanku, 'Hyung' " Sungjin dan Minhyun muncul dari arah belakang Sungmin dengan kue tart yang dibawa Sungjin.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Sungjin-ah.. Mianhae, aku.."

Belum selesai bicara omongannya sudah dipotong dengan suara tawa dari Sungjin dan Minhyun. "Hahahaha..."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Oh, ternyata Sungmin masih belum sadar jika selama ini yang mengerjainya adalah Sungjin, Minhyun dan.. you know who.. Kkk~. Sungmin hanya mengira jika kejadian tadi dan ini adalah 'hasil' dari semua members.

Sungjin menghampiri Sungmin. Kue tart yang tadi dipegangnya daiberikan pada Minhyun. Sungjin memeluk Sungmin. "Hyung, maafkan dongsaeng-mu ini ne".

"Ani, seharusnya Hyung yang meminta maaf padamu, karena telah.."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku yang salah. Mianhae" setelah mengucap kata itu, Sungjin melepas pelukannya dari Sungminlalu mengambil tart yang ada ditangan Minhyun.

"Tiuplah Hyung. Jangan lupa make a wish. Hehe" Selesai Sungmin meniup lilin yang ada di tart Sungjin, ia mendengar suara menyanyikan lagu Ultah.

"Saeng-il Chukka Hamnida, Saeng-il Chukka Hamnida, Saranghaneun Minnie Chagi, Saeng-ill Chukka Hamnida^^" Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. "Kyuhyunnie.."

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun posessive. "Aigoo.. Sesak Bunny Ming"

"Ah, ne.. Mianhae Kyu, aku hanya terlalu senang" Sungmin nyengir(?) menunjukkan gigi susu miliknya.

"Minnie hyung.. Dia yang menyusun rencana ini. Dia yang..." Ucap Minhyun seraya menahan tawa melihat raut muka Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Diam kau.. kau bilang aku saja. Lalu kau dan Sungjin itu apa,eoh?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, 'Apa yang sedang dibacarakan mereka ini?' battinnya.

"Kyu, kenapa? Jelaskan padaku.."

'eotte?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah, apa kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"Datanglah ke _The Ancores Blue Cafe_. Aku tunggu secepatnya"

"..."

PIP

17 menit kemudian.

"Ada apa hyung? Tumben sekali kau."

"Kita pesan minuman dulu"

Selesai dengan acara mari-memesan-minuman, Sungjin menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun menyuruhnya kesini.

"Kau ingat kan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"tanggal 29. Ck! Sejak kapan kau memperdulikan tanggal sekarang, hyung?"

"kau ini dongsaeng macam apa sih. Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Hyung-mu, babo!"

"Oh, ne.. tentu saja aku ingat"

"Apa kau berniat mengerjainya?" tanya Minhyun yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan.

"Entahlah, aku bingung"

"Kalau begitu aku punya rencana, itupun kalau kau setuju"

"Rencana apa?"

Minhyun menceritakan rencana gila yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengerjai sang Bunny Sexy Montok *ups* .

"MWO?! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU" teriak kedua namja itu. Untung saja keadaan cafe lumayan sepi. Jadi tak begitu menarik perhatian.

"Ayolah, ne ne, pasti ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang paling berkesan. Haha"

"Aku tak setuju" tanggap Sungjin.

"Nde, aku juga! Seenaknya saja kau menyentuh Bunny-ku. Tidak bisa!"

"Ne, kau kira aku, suami-mu merelakanmu melakukan itu meski kepada Hyung-ku sendiri"

Lama mereka terdiam Sungjin dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasa panjang "Baiklah aku setuju" kata keduanya babarengan.

Pesta itupun tiba. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan rencana gilanya pada semua member disaat Sungmin yang 'sengaja' disuruh untuk berbelanja.

Saat pesta dilaksanakan, semua aman terkendali(?) karena memang bukan sekarang waktu mereka memulai mari-mengerjai-bunny-.

Setelah semua pulang, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin kekamar. Sudah pukul 01.00 a.m sungmin belum juga bisa tertidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun *pura-pura* sudah terlelap.

Kyuhyun mendengar gumaman Sungmin yang akan pergi kedapur. Saat merasakan Sungmin sudah keluar, dia meng-sms Minhyun.

**To : Lee Minhyun**

**'Dia berada didapur. Bergegaslah.'**

'Mianhae, Hyung..' batin Kyuhyun.

Minhyun sudah menjalankan aksinya. Saat ia memeluk Sungmin, dua orang yang memang bersekongkol dengannya muncul dari arah belakang Sungmin. Dan jelas saja Minhyun tau. Dia mengajungkan jempolnya kearah KyU-Jin, memberi aba-aba.

"Hyung!" "Lee Sungmin" bentak Kyu-Jin.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Lee Sungmin. Apakah kau sudah mengalihkan orientasi sex-mu hah? Kenapa kau masih saja mau berpacaran denganku hah? Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita jalang di bar-bar murahan itu?" Kilatan marah nampak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang semula putih pucat itu mendadak memerah sekarang.

'aigoo, kau benar-benar Kyu. Kau akan menjadi aktor nomor 1 setelah ini. Haha.' Batinnya

"Kyunnie, ak, akuu ttakk.. tak berr makks uudd bee gi ttuu" perlu beberapa menit untuk Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat itu, saking gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Lee Sungmin-ssi"

'Mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud seperti ini. Kuharap kau setelah mengetahuinya kau akan memaafkan aku, hyung'

"Hyung.." Sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin saat ini.

"Dongsaeng-ah.. ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. A ak akuu bisa jee jelass kan"

"Menjelaskan apa lagi, hyung.. semuanya sudah jelas. Kau memeluk istriku. Kau pasti yang telah mengajaknya kemari. Iyakan? Kau pengkhianat hyung!" Sungjin menarik Minhyun. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menangis.

Terlihat seorang dibalik dinding tengah menyeringai. Itu Kyuhyun. 'berhasil. Maafkan aku Minnie-hyung'

Setelah sampai dikamar Sungjin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas sekali ia mengerjai Hyungnya itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyung meng-sms semua member untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju sebelum Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya.

1 jam kemudian semua member sudah berangkat. Sedangkan Sung-Hyun sudah pulang kerumah Sungjin. Ia akan memberitahu appa-nya tentang rencana gila ini.

Tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di dorm. Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun sedikit melumat bibir yang mungkin takkan ia rasakan untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Ia melepaskan lumatan itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Jangan membenci-ku setelah kau mengetahui rencana gila ini" ia tersenyum, mengecup kening, kedua bola mata yang tengah terpejam itu, lalu hidung, dan terakhir bibirnya. Selesai itu, ia benar-benar pergi.

Kediaman Keluarga Lee.

"apa kau sudah gila! Appa tak bisa"

"jebal Appa, tolong bantu kami ne"

"haahh, baiklah.."

"Gomawo Appa"

PULAU JEJU

"Yak hyung itu letakkan disana. Ya kekanan sedikit, yak terlalu kekanan hyung, kekiri nah ah, kurang keatas hyung. Nah pas. Yak monkey hyung, jangan kau letakkan disitu . Aigoo. Ikan nemo, kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Cepat bantu yang lainnya, aigoo, kenapa mereka tidak becus begini. Tau begitu aku sewa orang dekor saja biar lebih cepat" Kyuhyun mondar mandir tak jelas sambil mengumpat.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka terlihat sangat kesal.

"MAKNAE KURANG AJAR!"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak.

Minhyun sedang duduk santai di villa dekat pantai itu. Ia menunggu ponsel baru yang akan dikirimkan oleh bodyguardnya. Untuk apa? Jelas saja untuk mengerjai Sungmin. Minhyun juga tengah mengawasi kegiatan seseorang melalui CCTV yang sengaja dipasang diberbagai sudut ruangan itu.

Minhyun melihat sang bodyguard dari dalam villa segera melesat keluar.

"Mana?"

"Ini Nyonya"

"Gomawo."

Minhyun mulai mengaktifkan ponselnya dan melakukan aktivitasnya.

Mengirim pesan kepada sungmin..

**_To : Minnie Oppa_**

**_"pergilah ke Pulau Jeju nanti jam 03.00 PM. Jika kau mencari kunci, kuncinya ada di bawah pot bunga dekat pintu. jika kau tidak datang, aku akan menyuruh preman untuk menggeretmu kesini. Oh ya, kau tidak usah membawa apapun meskipun hanya ponsel. Dan masalah tiket aku sudah menitipkannya pada security dorm. 'kita' tunggu"_**

Minhyun tersenyum puas. Ia menolehkan ke CCTV melihat kegiatan Sungmin.

"masih 4 jam lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Minhyun mendengar itu, mengirim pesan lagi.

**_To : Minnie Oppa_**

**_"yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bersabar. Hahaha"_**

Minhyun tertawa setan melihat ekspresi sungmin.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada dimeja sebelahnya.

**_"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke stasiun sedang di dorm tidak ada uang sama sekali. Dompet-ku juga hilang"_**

Minhyun menyeringai lalu jarinya menari diatas android canggih tersebut

**_"Itu bukan urusanku, Lee Sungmin. Itu masalahmu. Masalah sekecil itu saja kau tak bisa mengatasi. Ck!"_**

Dari CCTV itu, Sungmin sudah keluar dari dorm. Sungmin terlihat bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung. Minhyun bilang tiket kereta yang kata Minhyun dititipkan security. Satu fakta tentang ini, bahwa sebenarnya Minhyun tidak menitipkan tiket itu pada security. Memang disengaja. Kkk~

Minhyun mengambil ponselnya, menelpon seseorang.

**_"Cepat laksanakan tugasmu. Jangan terlalu kasar dengan Oppa-ku. kalau Opaaku lecet barang sedikit saja, siap-siap keluargamu akan berkabung!"_**

**_"Ne Nyonya."_**

Saat Sungmin sudah bersama bodyguard, Minhyun mematikan semua CCTV itu lalu bergegas keluar menuju hutan.

Tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang isinya..

**_'Hallo Sungmin-ah.. bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan bukan.. haha.. oh ya, kau telah membuka kertas ini, berarti kau harus melakukan semua hal yang aku tulis ini. Oke!_**

**_Setelah membaca inni, kau harus segera menuju hutan samping vila ini. Kau berjalan lurus saja dari arah vila, tenang saja, aku sudah memberi petunjuk dengan adanya panah disetiap pohon. Panah itu aka menunjukan dimana jalan yang harus kau tempu untuk sampai ketempat tujuan._**

**_Selamat berjuang, Sungmin-ah.. hhaha'_**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan 11.20 malam. Semua orang itu bersiap-siap menunggu orang yang sejak tadi belum juga datang.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan SMS masuk.

**_From : Pervert Monkey._**

**_"Dia hampir sampai. Bersiaplah kalian semua"_**

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"semua bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Sebentar lagi Sungmin hyung akan datang."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Jadi begitu hyung" kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"dasar kurang ajar kalian semua" wajah Sungmin memerah menahan amarah.

"Apa Appa juga kurang ajar Sungmin-ah?" Appanya menyahut.

"Eh, aniyo Appa kan tidak salah."

Sungmin yang terlalu fokus pada Appa-nya tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah berlutut seraya memegang tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Barulah Sungmin sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah. Cepat berdiri."

"Maafkan aku ne hyung."

"Tidak. Aku membencimu. Dan kau, dan kau juga" ucap sungmin, menunjuk Kyuhyun, Sungjin beserta Minhyun.

"jebal hyung. Ini bukan 100% salahku. Kau tau sendiri kan? Dalang dibalik semua ini Minhyun bukan aku..."

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Oppa, jangaann..." mendapat deathangel dari Kyuhyun, Minhyun mendadak tak bersuara. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam saja.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak dengan kalian" tangannya menunjuk kearah Sungjin dan Minhyun.

"Jangan begitu hyung. Kami kan hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Kau sensitive sekali. Kau sedang datang bulan ya hyung?" Sontak semua orang disana tertawa. Sejak kapan adiknya memiliki jiwa evil seperti ini?

"Hahaha,, ne oppa, maafkan kami. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Minhyun.

"Baiklah aku maafkan."

"Sungmin Hyung.. Selamat ulang tahun." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Daripada tidak sama sekali 'kan?"

"Terserahmu sajalah"

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya. Yaitu berlutut dan memegang tangannya.

"Wae Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru sapphire. "Hyung, aku bukan seorang pujangga yang akan membacakan syair puisi romantis untuk melamarmu. Kau pasti tau itu bukan? Lee Sungmin, kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu, kau hal terindah dan paling berharga yang kumiliki selain game..."

"WHAT! Kenapa kau samakan aku dengan game bodohmu itu?" sungmin yang awalnya terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun mendadak sebal. Lalu ia menarik tangan yang tadi dipegang Kyuhyun lalu melipatnya didada.

Yang lainnya malah tertawa.

"Kyuhyun bodoh. Disaat seperti ini, kau malah memikirkan game2 itu. Hahaha" kata Eunhyuk.

"Diam kalian semua!"

"Sungmin hyung.."

"Hyung, maukah kau menikah dengankku?"

"wooo.. huuu... ciiee(?).. awekkgg awekk(?).. icikiwirrr" sorakan2 itu terdengar dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kyu, aku maluu..' cicit Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus malu, hyung. Semua orang disini tahu kalau kau namjachingu-ku. dan mereka sudah tau kalau aku akan menikahimu SECEPATNYA"

Kata Kyuhyun menekan kata 'SECEPATNYA'.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Baiklah.. aku menerimanya"

-END-

Kkk~ Otte? Jelek ya, hehe.. Meskipun jelek keep review ya.,

Don't be silent readers okay ;')

Annyeong :')

~~^ Yumi Chan a.k.a Lia Oktaviana ^~~


End file.
